Traditionally, measuring tapes are provided for functionally measuring the length of an object. Measuring tapes exist with means for emitting a unit measure as a function of the final measured length are known. Typically these employ a button which is depressed once the measure is final and then an audio or visual readout occurs. Other tapes emit a noise once the tape portion reaches near the end of the tape to avoid the destruction of the tape itself.
While the above features provide some use advantages over conventional measuring tapes, there is a need to provide a measuring tape with a novel amusement aspect as well as multiple functional aspect. Accordingly, the invention addresses measuring tapes in this regard for improvement thereof.